Pick Me Up
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: "Did it hurt?" "Did what hurt?" "When you fell from heaven. It's a pretty long drop, you know." They say soul mates meet enerywhere, under every situation. Well, Riku thinks he just found his. In a crowded bar... Using cheesy pick-up lines. C'est la vie.


**I don****'t own Kingdom Hearts. Nuff said.**

_**=^w^=**_

Smoke choked the air. A heavy bass beat thrummed through the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Axel was perfectly at home. He had a cigarette dangling loosely from his lips as grinded with random strangers under flashing lights that may or my not have caused an epileptic seizure in the past. However, this story isn't about Axel, it's about his sliver haired best friend who was currently sitting at their table with a less than pleased expression on his face. His name was Riku.

Riku was _not_ at home in this bar like Axel was. He would much rather be at home studying. Oh, or drawing! Riku liked to draw! He did not like breathing in stale air tinged with tobacco and sharing body heat with people he didn't know, or would want to know for that matter. Should he be forced out of his apartment (AKA comfort zone) he wanted to spend it with a couple of _friends_ doing something where he could think and breathe.

"Hey, Reeks, havin' fun yet?" Axel demanded, sliding into the booth, a light sheen of sweat covering his brow.

"Oh, yes. I'm having so much fun I could puke," Riku bit out sarcastically.

This did not seem to deter the red head. "Hey, I saw you checking out that guy at the bar," he shouted above the bass. "Go talk to him! You haven't paid this much attention to someone since Hottie Lamati with the Swimmer's Body."

"Axe, I know you this strange obsession with terrible Disney TV shows, but don't force them on me. I never called him that." He paused for a moment to think. "His name wasn't even Lamati!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go talk to him!" Seeing his friend's less than enthusiastic response he sighed. "If you go talk to him, I'll take you home."

Riku perked up at this, and was out worming through the crowds in an instant. He was planning on going to talk to the brunette anyways, but now he had an added incentive. Just don't tell Axel. However, the closer he got to his target, the worse this idea seemed to get. Up close he could see that the boy had bright blue eyes surrounded by electric blue eyeliner, a wide grin coated with lip stick and was that glitter he saw sparkling in those spikes? Worse yet he? was wearing a tight shirt and a mini skirt. Not that it didn't look great, but Riku would be rather disappointed if his target lacked a certain… ahem _asset._

Gathering what courage he could find, he put on his smoothest façade and tapped a jean jacket clad shoulder, intending on wooing this person, regardless of gender. Aqua met blue and Riku's mind was wiped completely blank. "Did it hurt?" he blurted, already feeling a blush begin to stain his cheeks.

The brunette blinked, eyebrows furrowed together, and a once wide smile cramped into a puzzled, off-center, puckered bundle. "Did what hurt?" he (Riku was sure it was a he thanks to his voice) asked.

"When you fell from heaven. It's a pretty long drop, you know." He giggled, and ducked under the bar. "What's wrong?"

The brunette poked his head out grin back in its spot of honor. "I'm sorry, it's just that when I saw you I dropped my jaw, and I might need it back."

Riku laughed. He couldn't believe he was playing along. "Hey do you have a jersey?"

"No, why?"

"Cuz baby, I need your name and number."

The boy grinned. "Well, most people call me Sora, but you can call me Tonight if you'd like."

"You see my friend over there?" Riku asked motioning flippantly towards Axel. "He'd like to know if you think I'm cute."

Sora put a finger to his chin in thought. "Cute? No. But you must have had some Lucky Charms for breakfast because you're magically delicious."

"Excuse me, but could I borrow a quarter? I need to call your parents and thank them."

"Are you taking applications for a boyfriend?"

"My tooth hurts. You're just so sweet." 

"I'm not trying to impress you or anything, but I'm Batman."

"Those tights don't sound like a good deal. Do you think I could talk you out of them?"

"The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name."

"Riku. Do you think you could tell me the time?"

"10:43. Why?"

"I just want to remember the exact time the cutest guy on Earth agreed to dance with me," Riku smirked, holding out a hand.

"Perfect. I'll remember it as the time the sexiest guy asked me to," Sora grinned, taking the offering. The taller boy pulled him out on the floor, and arms immediately went around the waist and neck.

"Can you feel it?" Riku breathed down Sora's neck, pulling the brunette's hips closer. "There's some kind of sexual attraction." For once, Sora had nothing to say, and just hummed his contentment as they danced to the song… and the next one… and the next one… "Your lips look lonely," Riku purred. "Would they like to meet mine?"

"Depends," Sora grinned, tightening his hold. "I've been eating Skittles, do you wanna taste the rainbow?" His only answer was the feel of chapped lips being pressed hungrily to his own, and dancing was soon forgotten.

They stood there in the middle of the floor, connected at the lips and completely ignored as Sora's fingers tangled in long, silver hair, and Riku's hands steadily made their own trek downwards. They would have happily continued if it weren't for the fact that a very angry-looking blonde marched up to them and attempted to drag Sora off.

"Wait, Roxy!" Sora whined, shaking out of the blonde's grip. He grabbed Riku's hand and grinned up at him. "I wanna read your palm." Then he began digging in the pocket on his skirt and pulled out a tube of liquid eye liner. Pink tongue poking out in concentration, he carefully dabbed on ten dripping, blue numbers. "Your future's clear," he beamed, allowing "Roxy" to drag him off.

Riku stood shocked still in the middle of the dance floor, a stupid smile plastered on his face. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw a smirking Axel. "Did it go well?" he purred.

"Hell yeah," Riku grinned, heading towards the door. "C'mon, I promised someone I'd call them Tonight."

_**=^w^=**_

**Oh my freaking God I love pick-up lines X3 I****'ve been told by multiple people that I'm not to be allowed into a bar because I'd leap into the arms of the first guy to pull a pick-up line on me. Or make a Disney reference, but that's hardly the point.**

**Muchly Yours,**

**RandomRomantacist 999**


End file.
